Memories
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Saat masa lalu datang kembali membawa sejuta kenangan indah dan juga kenangan buruk. Apakah kamu akan berbalik ataukah lari?
1. My Life Now

**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine.**

**Genre : Terserahlah.**

**Rate : T-M**

**Warning : Broken pair, Frontal, cheating and hatred. OOC (ok, saya menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada reader, saya tidak mematok bagaiman sifat charanya).**

**Don't like don't read**

**Pair : Sasufemnaru slight Shikafemnaru (ditulis biar kaga ada yang komplen :P).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**Nara (Uzumaki) Naruto**

**Nara Shikamaru.**

**Uzumaki Karin.**

**Nara Shikaku.**

**Cast lain menyesuaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Saat masa lalu datang kembali membawa sejuta kenangan indah dan juga kenangan buruk. Apakah kamu akan berbalik ataukah lari?

.

.

.

Chapter 1. My Life Now

.

.

.

Wanita itu menatap kearah langit malam yang begitu gelap dari balkon kamar tidurnya. Tidak ada bintang dan bulan yang biasanya bertengger disana. Langit itu tertutup mendung seperti yang sekarang dialami wanita ini. Tanpa terasa air matanya terjatuh. Sungguh kerinduan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Mom."

Buru-buru Naruto menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau sang anak melihat ketidak berdayaannya.

" Ada apa baby." Naruto menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu. Anak kecil yang baru berumur 4 tahun itu berdiri di dekat pintu balkonnya. "Tidak bisa tidur eh? Mau tidur dengan Mommy?."

Bocah itu mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum. Ia lalu membawa bocah itu ke tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan tubuh mungil itu lalu memeluk erat putranya. Kebiasaan bocah saat tidak bisa tidur, dia harus memeluk orang tuanya.

"Chika lindu Dad. Chika mau meluk Dad." Tanyanya dengan polos.

Deg!

Naruto merasa darahnya membeku. Dipandangnya sang anak dengan sedih.

"Mom juga rindu sama Dad. Sekarang Shika bobo dulu. Shika tidak maukan kalo hari pertama terlambat sekolah?." Katanya mengalihkan perhatian sang buah hati.

"Eum." Bocah itu mengangguk lucu.

Naruto memeluk erat putranya. Anak itu berbaring di ranjang queen size lalu memasukkan tubuh kecilnya ke selimut ibunya. Ia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto menangis dalam diamnya. Ia mencium puncak kepala putranya.

'Shikamaru, andai kau masih ada disini. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada anak kita?.'

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto tampak senang. Dengan cekatan ia menata masakannya di atas meja. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang kedua. Ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan makan malam romantis untuk sang suami. Wajah Naruto memerah membayangkan reaksi suami tercintanya. Shikaku yang baru berusia 6 bulan sudah tertidur jadi tidak akan mengganggu rencananya karena anak itu terbiasa tidur sampai pagi.

Ting Tong.

Naru terbangun dari lamunannya. Senyumnya merekah. Mungkinkah Shika sudah pulang? Ia menghampiri pintu depan apartemennya dengan riang. Tapi senyumannya hilang saat pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Bukan Shikamaru.

Bukan suaminya yang ada disana.

Tapi 2 orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

2 orang asing berseragam polisi.

Naruto sedikit takut.

Kenapa ada polisi datang kerumahnya?.

"Maaf apa ini rumah tuan Nara?. Bisa kami bicara dengan keluarganya?." Tanya salah seorang polisi itu.

"Ya, saya istrinya. Ada apa dengan suami saya?." Tanya Naruto. Hatinya kian resah terlebih saat melihat tatapan iba kedua polisi itu. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Entahlah, ada semacam firasat buruk yang menghampirinya.

"Suami anda terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan meninggal seketika di tempat kejadian."

Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Malam itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Naruto. Sedikit kebahagiaannya kini menghilang seketika. Dan sekarang disinilah dia. Di pemakaman umum Konoha. Sesuai dengan keinginan suaminya yang ingin dimakamkan di tanah kelahirannya di samping makam kedua orang tuanya. Pemakaman itu hanya dihadiri Naruto dan beberapa petugas penjaga makam dan beberapa teman sejawat Shikamaru semasa jadi dokter disebuah rumah sakit terkenal di New York sebagai perwakilan bela sungkawa. Wajar saja, tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan pasien mereka meski yang meninggal adalah rekan mereka sendiri. Selama hidupnya, Shikamaru dikenal sebagai dokter bedah yang jenius dan sangat berbakat. Banyak yang merasa kehilangan sosoknya.

Sejak jasad Shikamaru dimasukkan kedalam makamnya, Shikaku terus saja rewel dan menangis. Seolah balita itu tau bahwa kini ia tidak akan lagi bisa bertemu dengan sang ayah. Naruto menangis dalam diamnya. Mulai sekarang ia harus berjuang sendiri untuk membesarkan putra semata wayangnya. Ia harus menjadi ibu yang tangguh untuk Shikaku.

Rupanya Shikamaru selalu penuh dengan perhitungan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, ia telah mempersiapkan asuransi pendidikan dan kematian dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Naruto dapat bernafas lega karena paling tidak ia dan putranya tidak akan mati kelaparan. Tapi ia tau, uang-uang itu tidak akan bertahan lama jika dia tidak pintar-pintar mengaturnya. Dengan uang itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah restoran makanan jepang di dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Dalam beberapa tahun, usahanya berkembang dengan sangat baik hingga ia bisa memiliki beberapa cabang di New york, LA dan Beverly Hills. Ia dan Shikaku dapat hidup berkecupan dari hasil usahanya, lebih malah.

Sampai saat Shikaku menginjak usia 4 tahun. Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan New York dan kembali ke tanah kelahiran suaminya, Konoha.

**-Flashback Off-**

.

.

"Shika, Ayo cepat. Nanti kau bisa terlambat baby."

"Cebental mom, Chika belum memakai daci." Anak berambut hitam itu terdopoh-gopoh menghampiri ibunya yang sejak tadi menunggu di pintu rumahnya.

"Aish baby. Kenapa dengan dasimu hmm?." Tanyanya saat melihat dasi pita yang dipakai putranya terlihat berantakan. Ia lalu merapikannya dengan cepat. "Nah siap." Ucap Naruto.

Ia pun segera menggendong Shikaku dengan sayang dan segera berangkat ke play group yang jaraknya hanya 5 menit berjalan kaki dari apartemennya. Naruto membawa Shikaku dengan berjalan kaki dari rumahnya. Ditengah perjalanan, iapun berbicara pada Shikaku.

"Nah Shika, mulai hari ini panggil mom dengan Kaa-san ne." bujuknya pada sang putra.

"Kaa-chan?."

"Ya, Kaa-san itu panggilan Mommy di sini. Mengerti?."

Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hai' Kaa-chan."

Naruto menurunkan Shikaku di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Anak Kaa-san jangan nakal ya, dengarkan apa kata ibu guru. Nanti sore jangan pulang sebelum Kaa-san jemput ne."

"Ya. Kaa-chan. Chika janji jadi anak baik."

"Ah, jangan lupa ne. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan snack untuk Shika di tas. Nanti bagi kuenya ke teman-teman Shika."

"Um." Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Bu guru, saya titip Shika. Tolong jaga dia ne."

"Ya." Jawab guru perempuan itu dengan ramah. Guru pirang itupun mengajak Shika untuk bergabung ke dalam kelas dengan teman-temannya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Bye bye Kaa-chan." Anak itu melambaikan tangan kecilnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Naruto pun membalas lambaian itu. Setelah memastikan Shikaku baik-baik saja. Naruto segera beranjak dari playgroup itu. hari ini ia ada janji penting dengan salah satu agen property. Ia berniat membangun usaha disini. Bagaimanapun ia berencana tinggal lama di kota ini bukan?.

"Bagaimana nyonya?. Gedung ini masih baru dan letaknya sangat strategis. Cocok sekali jika anda membangun café disini. Tempat ini selalu ramai saat jam makan siang. Saya jamin anda tidak akan menyesal jika membeli yang satu ini." Kata sales itu.

"Ah, tapi harganya sedikit lebih mahal. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk ini."

"Oh, apa saya lupa mengatakannya?." Tanya Sales itu. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perusahaan kami yang ke sepuluh tahun. Jadi kami memberi potongan harga sebesar 30% untuk pembelian property hari ini."

"Benarkah?." Tanyanya dengan muka berseri

"Ya. Nyonya. Tawaran ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini saja. Anda juga akan mendapat potongan 15% lagi jika membayar lunas."

Wajah Naruto berseri-seri. Awalnya dia akan menyerah mendapatkan gedung ini tapi ternyata nasib baik datang menghampirinya. Ia merasa mendapat durian runtuh hari ini. Hidupnya benar-benar berjalan dengan mudah. Naruto selalu berpikir mungkin Tuhan menyayangi anaknya hingga ia bisa mudah mendapatkan uang untuknya dan Shika.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini."

Tidak tahukah ia jika ada orang lain yang selalu membayanginya? Mengawasinya setiap saat?.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria dewasa sedang memandang pemandangan kota dimalam hari dari jendela kaca apartemen mewahnya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah gelas tinggi yang berisi cairan berwarna merah. Sesekali ia menyesap cairan itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Pip pip pip

Telpon genggamnya bergetar di atas meja di dekat jendela itu. Pria itu meliriknya sebentar lalu berjalan mendekati meja. Ia meletakkan minumannya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?."

". . . "

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan rapi. Aku ingin kau mengikutinya."

" . . . "

"Lakukan apapun. Berapapun biayanya akan aku berikan."

" . . . "

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kau harus membantunya diam-diam. Mengerti?."

Ia kemudian menutup telponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menekan sebuah nomor.

"Pesankan aku tiket VIP ke Konoha. Secepatnya."

Pria itu menutup kembali telpon genggamnya lalu meleparkannya ke sofa. Ia kembali ke tepi jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah.

Ia meremas dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang malam ini.

"Apa kau juga mencemaskannya?." Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu."

.

.

.

_'Arigatou Shikamaru-san'_

.

.

.

**-TBC-**


	2. The past

**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine.**

**Genre : Terserahlah.**

**Rate : T-M**

**Warning : Broken pair, Frontal, cheating and hatred, typo berterbangan, OOC (ok, saya menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada reader, saya tidak mematok bagaimana sifat charanya). **

**Don't like don't read**

**Di chapter 2 ada beberapa tambahan chara kejutan xixixixi.**

**Pair : Sasufemnaru, xxxfemnaru slight Shikafemnaru (ditulis biar kaga ada yang komplen :P).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Nara Shikamaru.**

**Uzumaki Karin.**

**Nara Shikaku.**

**Mr. X**

**Cast lain menyesuaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Saat masa lalu datang kembali membawa sejuta kenangan indah dan juga kenangan buruk. Apakah kamu akan berbalik ataukah lari?

.

.

.

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

_"Naru, bisakah kau mendengar permintaan Kaa-san?." Kata wanita berambut merah itu sambil menunduk. "Tolong . . . tolong berikan Sasuke pada kakakmu Karin."_

_Deg!_

_"Ap-apa yang Kaa-san katakan?."_

_"Kaa-san mohon Naruto. Demi kakakmu. Demi Karin." Katanya memelas._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa harus selalu dia?."_

_"Karin sangat mencintai Sasuke. Kaa-san mohon lepaskan Sasuke untuk kakakmu. Kaa-san mohon."_

_Naruto menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa melakuka ini padanya?._

_"Aku juga sangat mencintainya!. Seminggu lagi kami akan menikah!" Teriaknya. "Apa masih kurang aku mengalah selama ini?. Saat ada acara orang tua di sekolahku, aku rela Kaa-san dan Tousan tidak datang karena menemani Karin. Aku selalu mengalah padanya sejak kecil. Apa itu masih kurang?. Aku bahkan selalu merasa tidak memiliki orang tua. Dan sekarang aku harus menyerahkan calon suamiku hanya karena dia menginginkannya?." Teriaknya histeris._

_"Karin sangat mencintai Sasuke, Naruto. Kaa-san . . ."_

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku? Apa aku bukan anak kandung kalian hah? Apa aku hanya anak pungut? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah adil padaku?. Selalu saja Karin, Karin dan Karin. Kenapa aku harus memiliki kakak jalang seperti dia?!." Teriaknya sambil menangis._

_"Naruto!." Kushina menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras. "Dia kakakmu!."_

_"Benar dia kakakku. Kakak yang dengan tidak tau malu menginginkan calon suami adiknya. Bukankah ia pantas disebut jalang?!." Naruto tertawa sinis. Cukup sudah ia mengalah. Kali ia tidak mungkin melepaskan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Ia berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang masih shock._

.

.

.

Pria itu keluar dari pesawatnya. Ia menyeret travel bagnya keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya. Tentu saja, wajahnya yang tampan juga rambutnya yang sedikit aneh namun menambah pesona pria muda itu.

Brugg.

Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ah Gomenasai. Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku juga salah." Dia menatap lelaki yang baru saja menabraknya. Pria itu cukup tampan dan sepertinya berusia lebih muda darinya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria ini. Rambut dan mata berwarna gelap. Kulit putih sempurna. Dan rambut yang ditata dengan model yang sangat menggelikan itu . . .

Tidak salah lagi!.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru." Pria itu membungkuk sekilas lalu beranjak pergi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia menghela nafas. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat datang tuan muda. Saya sudah menyiapkan jemputan untuk anda."

Pria muda itu menyerahkan travel bag yang dibawanya kepada pria itu. merekapu berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap."

"Ya tuan muda. Saya sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Kita bisa memulainya sesegera mungkin."

"Bagus."

Merekapun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan area bandara international Konoha.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah merekrut beberapa orang untuk bekerja. 3 orang wanita untuk jadi waitress dan 2 orang untuk bagian dapur. Seorang gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis keturunan cina Tenten, juga seorang pemuda berwajah cantik, Haku -yang entah berapa kali Naruto bertanya tentang nama marganya tapi pemuda itu selalu mengelak- dan pacarnya (?) yang bernama Zabusha Momochi –yang meski kelihatan agak menyeramkan seperti yankee tapi entah kenapa makanan dan kue buatannya itu sangat enak dan teruji kelezatannya-. Yah Naruto tau "kelainan" kedua pemuda itu. tapi itu tidak terlalu dipikirkannya. Kenapa? Karena bagi Naruto yang penting mereka bisa bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh tidak perduli dengan hal lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan mereka bukan.

Rencananya ia akan membuka sebuah coffe shop dan hari ini ia menyuruh karyawannya untuk mendekor café itu. Café bergaya minimalis namun masih menonjolkan nuansa nyaman dan tenang.

"Kaa-chaannnnnnn!." Jerit anak kecil itu. Tampaknya ia bosan juga karena hanya duduk di pojok café itu sementara kakak-kakak itu bekerja membersihkan dan mempercantik café ibunya.

Setelah pulang dari TK tadi, Naruto langsung membawa Shikaku ke café yang masih dalam tahap pembersihan itu. Untunglah bangunan itu masih baru dan memang di peruntukan untuk café sehingga Naruto hanya perlu menambah sedikit pernak pernik tanpa harus merenovasi ulang semuanya.

"Ada apa Shika-chan."

"Chika bocannn." Rajuknya. "Boleh Chika bantu paman itu?." tanyanya sembari menunjuk Haku yang sedang menyapu.

"Hah, apa-apaan kau bocah hah?! Haku itu milikku. Jangan mendekatinya." Kata Zabusa posesif.

Mata biru besar Shikaku mulai berkaca-kaca karena bentakan dari sang yankee. Melihat anak bosnya yang hampir menangis, Haku langsung menginjak kaki Zabusa dengan keras.

"Ittaiiiii!." Pekiknya kesakitan.

"Siapa bilang aku milikmu hah?." Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit didapatnya jadi dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja terlebih karena kebodohan Zabusa. Selama ini Haku sangat kesulitan mencari pekerjaan yang layak dikarenakan orientasinya yang menyimpang(?) dan baru kali ini ada yang menerimanya tanpa memandang kekurangannya tersebut.

"De-demo. . ." Rajuk Zabusa.

"Pokoknya tidak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu." Kata Haku sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Zabusa yang memucat karena mendengar tidak ada jatah untuknya.

Pria itupun segera mengejar Haku untuk membujuknya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin jatahnya hilang begitu sajakan?. Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain menertawakan sikap Zabusa yang bertampang preman itu bersikap seperti suami yang takut istri. Sementara Shikaku memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

(xixixi kapan lagi bikin Zabusa stress kaya gini kalo gak disini.)

.

.

.

Pria itu sampai dirumah mewahnya pada saat matahari telah terbenam. Beberapa orang pelayan menyambut kedatangannya. Ia melangkah memasuki mansion itu.

"Hishasiburi, Nii-san." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri ditangga yang berhadapan tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus melihat tampangmu disini." Katanya kesal. Ia melangkah menjauhi pemuda yang masih berumur 20 tahun itu. ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ara ara kenapa bicara begitu? Bagaimanapun aku ini adikmu satu-satunya loh." Katanya sambil mengikuti sang kakak. Tak peduli aura membunuh sang kakak. "By the way, kenapa pulang ke Jepang? Bukannya kau sudah betah disana? . . . atau mungkin karena wanita itu?."

Deg!

Pria itu berhenti berjalan. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Am I right, Nii-sama?." Tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"None of your business." Ia melanjutkan jalannya hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar miliknya.

"Yeah you're right. But . .." Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana miliknya. ". . . It's been so long time ago, you know? Didn't you just forget it?." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Pria itu terdiam. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya. Alisnya bertaut seolah merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

'Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika akulah yang membuat wanita itu kehilangan segalanya? Bahkan dengan nyawakupun aku tidak bisa membayar penderitaan yang dirasakannya.'

.

.

.

Pria berambut raven itu menatap bosan pemandangan jalan Konoha. Entah kenapa sejak datang ke kota ini kemarin ia selalu teringat akan sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang beberapa tahun lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Sasuke-sama. Tidak baik menghela nafas seperti itu. Kata orang jika anda menghela nafas maka kebahagiaan akan menghilang." Kata asisten pribadinya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil.

Ia melamun sampai mata onixnya menangkap bayangan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Berhenti!."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju cafenya setelah sebelumnya mengantar Shikaku ke Playgroup. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah grand opening coffe shop miliknya. Ia berharap coffe shop miliknya bisa sukses seperi beberapa restoran miliknya di USA.

Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan betapa sibuknya dia nanti saat melayani pelanggannya. Yah, Naruto memang tipe bos yang suka turun langsung ke lapangan.

"Naruto!."

Tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal dan tubuhnya dipeluk paksa oleh seorang pria. Naruto tampak terkejut ketika menyadari siapa pria yang tengah memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak. Coba sekarang kalian gambar ayah dan ibu kalian ya." Kata bu guru itu.

Anak-anak itu sangat antusias menggoreskan pensil warnanya ke buku gambar. Guru itu berjalan untuk melihat hasil karya anak didiknya. Sampai dia sampai di meja bocah berambut hitam dengan mata biru yang cantik itu.

"Loh? Kok Shika-kun tidak menggambar?. Ada apa?."

"Bu guru Cion, Chika tidak ingat wajah Daddy Chika. Coalnya Chika belum pernah beltemu Daddy." Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kenapa hmm. Memangnya Daddy Shika kemana?."

"Kaa-chan bilang Daddy cedang bekelja di Curga. Daddy Chika itu doktel hebat. Cuka menolong olang cakit. Makanya tidak bica pulang ke lumah."

Sion memandang sedih anak didiknya. Anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti kata-kata ibunya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Shika-kun menggambar Kaa-san saja?."

"Boleh?."

Sion tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Iya, gambar yang bagus ya."

"Um." Shikaku mengangguk dengan antusias. Wajah chubbynya tampak kembali ceria.

.

.

.

Seperti harapan, coffe shop Naruto cukup ramai di acara openingnya. Namun sepertinya suasana ramai itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana tegang dan sunyi di ruang milik Naruto. Pria raven itu menatap intens wajah Naruto sedang Naruto sama sekali tidak memandang pria yang kini ada di depannya.

"Naruto."pria raven itu mencoba membuka suaranya. Tapi wanita pirang itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak menyerah.

"Naruto, kau kemana saja selama ini?. Semua orang mencemaskanmu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato sangat mencemaskanmu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyum sinis terlukis indah dibibirnya. "Untuk apa kau mencariku? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan Karin?."

"Naruto, aku . . ."

"Dan aku tidak peduli tentang mereka, yang kutahu mereka tidak pernah mencemaskanku. Bukankah mereka hanya punya satu putri bernama Karin?. Kenapa juga mereka harus cemas denganku yang bukan siapa-siapa mereka?."

"Naruto kau salah paham."

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Salah paham? Salah paham saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Karin? Salah paham saat melihatmu berjalan di altar dengan Karin?!. Lalu aku salah paham apa lagi, hah?!."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu ceritanya. aku . . ."

"Keluar!."

"Naruto. . ."

"Aku bilang keluar! Apa kau tuli?!."

"Tidak Naruto. Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Cukup Uchiha-san. Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto langsung membanting pintu itu didepan muka Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. ia mengampil handphonenya lalu menekan beberapa nomor.

"Halo, Kushina Baa-san. Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku sudah menemukan Naruto."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memandang warna biru yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Warna yang selama 5 tahun ini mengobati kerinduannya pada wanita pirang itu.

Menyesal?.

Yah itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto.

Seandainya dulu ia tidak memenuhi permintaan ibu Naruto itu.

Sekarang ia pasti sudah bahagia bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

dan Anaknya

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Khekhekhe.

Hayo yang nebak. Yang nebak, apa kalian udah menyadarinya?

Kira-kira siapa yang dikasih jantung Shikamaru kekekeke.

Judulnya aja Memories jadi harus ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu donk.

.

.

.


End file.
